


My Ass (Spain X Reader)

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Admit it he does have a perfect ass So Seductive </p><p>You belong to Spain</p><p>I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters</p></blockquote>





	My Ass (Spain X Reader)

"Uh, (Y/n)? Cariño? Why are you staring at my ass? I didn't sit on something again, did I?" Antonio asks you. "Why do I have to have a reason? You’re my boyfriend and your ass just happens to be perfecto. And before you say it isn't let me just tell you, it is. Ask anyone." You respond, your gaze moving to his amazing green eyes. "Fine. Hey, Liz! Is it true that my ass is perfect?" Toni asks Elizabeta. "Igen, it’s true." Liz says, nodding in agreement with you. "See told you." You declare triumphantly. "I still don't believe it." Toni says shaking his head. "Fine. You just need a second opinion. Francis! Is it or is it not true that Toni has a perfect ass?" You ask your French friend. "Oui, your petite amie ees right Toni. The things I would do to an ass like zat-" "okay! I don't think we need to hear anymore!" You say, cutting Francis off before he could scar the readers for life. "Will you stop denying it now, querido?" You ask your boyfriend. "Sí, as long as you promise never to bring up my ass when Francis is within earshot." Toni says, looking at the Frenchman with a little nervousness. "Deal." You say, to which Francis responded "What? You were zee one who asked."

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it he does have a perfect ass So Seductive 
> 
> You belong to Spain
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters


End file.
